


The Lucas Legacy (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [16]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: It's been 9 excruciating months of waiting for Gavin's friends to return by his side. With his depression worsening, he winds up at an altered version of Sleepy Hollow he does not recognize. Will he be able to return to his original reality, and find his ancestor's greatest secrets?Set before the Season 3 premiere, "I, Witness." Inspired by the CGI short, "Night of the Headless Horseman."
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Katrina Van Tassel
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298
Kudos: 1





	The Lucas Legacy (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lucas Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787494) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9F0A0gEHQ4&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=2).


End file.
